


Quiet

by NinjaSpaz



Series: Twitter Fics and Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Relationship, M/M, after the match, just some soft bokuaka things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz/pseuds/NinjaSpaz
Summary: Akaashi doesn't go to Bokuto after the match, but that doesn't mean he won't get to see him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Twitter Fics and Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701859
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> In light of chapter 392 completely wrecking me, I decided to share this bokuaka fluff I wrote last week. Would have written something new but head literally empty. Enjoy.

“I don’t get it,” Tenma says as he and Akaashi make their way out of the arena after the match.

“Hmm?” Akaashi waves at Miya Osamu as they pass his packed-up cart. Shame, he really wanted to get some more onigiri to take home.

“You haven’t seen him in months,” Tenma elaborates. “Shouldn’t you be down there congratulating him?” He jabs a thumb over his shoulder at one of the screens still broadcasting the post-match celebrations.

The Black Jackals are laughing and greeting fans and signing autographs. Interviewers are lauding Hinata’s triumphant return and praising Bokuto’s match-winning line shot. The boisterous spiker is beaming under their adulations. Akaashi allows a small smile to adorn his face.

“It’s fine. We’ll catch up later.” Absently, he fingers his phone in his pocket.

Tenma eyes him skeptically. “You sure seem confident about that.” Akaashi quirks an eyebrow in silent challenge, but the mangaka sighs with a shake of his head. “I just mean he might be busy for a while.”

Akaashi sidesteps a child running through the crowd, his harried mother bowing apologies to the pair before chasing off after her son. No doubt Tenma was disappointed they weren’t rushing off in a similar fashion. “Did you want an autograph Tenma-san?” he asks coyly.

“You’re impossible,” Tenma rolls his eyes. “I was wondering how you ever put up with someone as excitable as Bokuto-san but now I’m beginning to wonder how he ever put up with your smartass.”

Akaashi smirks. It’s nothing he hasn’t heard before. Bokuto is high-energy. He’s loud, obnoxious, excitable, and he never stops moving. To anyone who knows them, he’s Akaashi’s polar opposite. Maybe it’s true, but Akaashi knows a different Bokuto.

He sees the Bokuto no one else sees. Akaashi knows the quiet Bokuto. The Bokuto who envelops him in his arms when he comes home after a long time away and sighs into his embrace. The Bokuto who hums off key and slow dances with him in the kitchen to distract him from his work when Akaashi gets too stressed. The Bokuto who softly whispers “Keiji” as his lips trail kisses from his neck to his hip. The Bokuto who sleeps with one arm wrapped tightly around Akaashi’s side like he’s scared of ever letting go. The Bokuto who grumbles “5 more minutes” long after the last snooze alarm has gone off because he hates getting up.

Because getting up means leaving and leaving means saying goodbye and Bokuto hates saying goodbye, whether it’s just for the day or for a week or for months at a time. He’s always quietest when he has to say goodbye, lacing their fingers together as he leans his head against Akaashi’s, whispering sweet nothings until time is up and they have to go or risk being late. “Will I see you later?” he always asks, as if he expects a different response. “I’ll be waiting.” As if Akaashi wouldn’t wait for him forever.

They make their way out of the arena and Tenma stops as Akaashi turns away from their destination. “Uh, ‘Kaashi, train station is this way.”

Akaashi waves at him as he walks the other way. “Go ahead without me.” He has somewhere else to be.

Tenma laughs, understanding immediately. “Alright, see you Monday, then!”

There’s a park across from the hotel the team is staying at. Akaashi settles himself on a secluded bench and pulls out his phone to reread their messages from that morning despite having committed them to memory.

//Will I see you later?

//I’ll be waiting.

He isn’t sure how much time passes, though the moon makes some progress across the sky as he sits lost in thought before he hears the soft crunch of gravel behind him. Familiar arms encircle his neck and a lovely voice croons a soft “Hey, hey, hey,” in his ear before planting several kisses to his neck, his jaw, his cheek. Akaashi brings his hands to the arms at his neck and tilts his head back to find Bokuto’s lips for a proper greeting. “Congratulations, Bokuto-san,” he smiles as they break apart. “That was a hell of a game.”

Bokuto pulls him to his feet and wraps him in a tighter embrace. He still smells of sweat and salonpas. “I’m so happy you came,” he whispers.

Akaashi leans back so he can look at the man he’s devoted his life to. His usually spiky hair is losing its form after a long day of intense volleyball, a forelock falling into golden eyes that seem to shine even brighter in the moonlight. He smiles as he brushes the rebellious strands out of the way and cups the other man’s cheek in his hand. Bokuto leans into it softly, peace settling over him as it always does at Akaashi’s touch. “Wouldn’t have missed it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little headcanon that Bokuto is not a morning person at all, despite how energetic and lively he always appears to be, but Akaashi is the only one who knows this. This little drabble came out of it, though there was more I had wanted to do with it. Ah well, maybe someday.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please drop a kudos, comment, or come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anininjaspaz) for more drabbles. (I try to do one or two a week and eventually they make their way here, but for early access(?) Twitter is the best place to find me.) Peace!


End file.
